


I Wanna Give, I'm Completely Positive

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sub!Erik, Virgin!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik meets his bonded in a coffee shop and it's everything he hoped for.  Waiting was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Give, I'm Completely Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18699516#t18699516) prompt on the kink meme.
> 
> Title from Diana Ross' "I'm Coming Out." Inspired by the fill on the anon meme. Apologies if this ventures more into soulbond than kink territory.

Erik doesn't like to call himself a romantic. Rather, he calls himself old-fashioned. Subs don't have to stay chaste until they meet their Doms anymore--plenty go out and date, have sex, scene. Erik's dated, but at 29 he's still a virgin and his checklist of Yes/No/Maybes are mostly full of Maybes. Although it's applicable, he hates the phrase "saving yourself." He's never felt comfortable with the thought of being with someone other than his Dom. He wants the electric shock of meeting his bonded and giving them the gift of all his firsts like his mother.

 

Emma says that the two terms--romantic and old-fashioned--are synonymous with stupid, and that what Erik really needs is someone to take him apart so he can quit being such a tight-ass.  Erik cringes every time she purposely makes that entendre, but he knows she means well.

 

He does, however, acquiesce to go out with her.  Without her intervention, he'd likely spend most of his time at home or working, and the odds of him meeting his soulmate at either location are slim.  Some people like Emma, with her telepathy, are able to feel their soulmate from great distances.  Erik is not one of those.  He contents himself with knowing the advantage can be double-edged.  When Emma first met Angel, Angel hadn't been prepared like Emma was and said, "There is no fucking way you're ever going to let me top you."  And Emma, despite all her planning and traveling of great distances, had in no way or manner been prepared to hear her bonded was a switch.

 

Erik would like to avoid the sort of dramatic, blow-out those two had at meeting.  He'd like something quiet and wondrous.

 

 

 

It starts in a coffee shop.  The place is more crowded than usual.  At this hour, it's just the commuters, but today there're college students packing the tables.  Erik wonders what in the world could've brought them here in such numbers.

 

Despite the crowd, the line is non-existent.  Erik orders his coffee black, and when the barista hands it to him, he feels a shock across the back of his neck.  He figures it's static electricity, so as he makes his way to the office he works in, he doesn't give it any thought.

 

 

 

The building plans on his desk turns out to be the wrong ones, so Erik has three days for what should've been a two-week project.  He doesn't it make it to the coffee shop during that time, instead sending the intern at fault for the mix-up to get the coffee.  Erik gives him a dirty look each time since Erik's working overtime he doesn't need.

 

Erik returns to getting his own coffee with glee.  While the intern might be a sub, he's most certainly not a service sub, since the boy ordered him the wrong coffee every day.

 

As Erik steps through the door with a jingle of bells, he gets another electric shock.  Erik rubs his gloved hands and touches the frame, hoping to prevent further ones.

 

 _Erik!_   And there is a bright burst of happiness, and Erik literally sees sparks.  _I'm here!_

 

Erik walks towards the booth the college students were at last time, not knowing why.  There's a man moving out of his seat and waving his hand like an overeager puppy.  He's a few years younger than Erik, with floppy bangs across his face, and he has a nametag that says _Hello!  My name is CHARLES._

 

Erik doesn't understand what's happening, until he finds himself kneeling and the cutlery is rattling and _this is what it feels like_.

 

And then Charles' hands are on his cheeks, and he's leaning down to press their foreheads together.

 

 _Hello._   His hands move to gently enclose Erik's wrists.  _Shhh, it's alright.  We're together now._   There's a pulse of warmth and affection and it feels utterly right.  Charles pushes a bit, and then Erik is reigning in his mutation and all the metal in the room quiets, just like Erik's mind.

 

Charles' thumbs rub circles across Erik's pulse.  _Good_.  Erik looks up at him with wide eyes, and this man is perfect in every way possible, and he wants to do all the things he's seen other pairs do, lean his cheek against his knees, bow his head, let Charles' hands run over him.  It was worth it to wait for this man.

 

Charles raises an eyebrow.  _Well then, we have plenty to do then, don't we?_

"Yes," Erik sighs, and closes his eyes in surrender.


End file.
